1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a joint of an exhaust system, and more particularly to an elastic tether that holds the tubular components of the joint together until a clamp is secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ball-and-flare joint is used to connect tubes of an engine exhaust system of a motor vehicle. After the tubes are fitted together, the joint is secured by tightening the bolt of a band clamp that surrounds the joint and provides a hoop compression force to the joint.
While connecting the tubes, the joint can easily separate due to weight of the assembly, its angular orientation in the vehicle, or incomplete assembly of the joint before securing the tubes together. If the joint is tightened while the tubes are separated, the joint will leak engine exhaust gas and produce excessive noise. Before the joint is secured by tightening a clamp, the tubes of the joint are susceptible to becoming disengaged due to twisting forces produced at joints elsewhere in the exhaust system. The separated joint, however, may appear to be engaged, when, in fact, it is not. Detection of a separated joint is difficult.
A need exists in the industry for a tether that facilitates reliable assembly of engine exhaust system tubes in a motor vehicle, such that the tether holds the tubes together while an operator completes assembly and connection of the tubes.